villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Bludd
'Major Sebastian Bludd '''is a mercenary for hire, most commonly associated with the Cobra Organization. As a tertiary antagonist of the ''G.I Joe franchise, he is considered a formidable opponent of global stability and one of the most dangerous soldiers in the world. He has a minor role in both the second Disney v. Non-Disney Villains War and the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Part Two Vs Madam Medusa Major Bludd discovers Madam Medusa's hideout and teams up with the Baronness in eliminating the Disney villain's riminal empire. The two easily eliminate her fortress, overpowering her small arsenal in seconds. After Medusa suffers spine-shattering injuries from crashing into a metal duct, Bludd tries to snipe her, only to have Brutus eat his right arm. Despite his injuries, Bludd survives the ordeal. Vs Percival C. McLeach Cruella DeVille, enraged over the loss of her criminal empire, hires Percival C. McLeach, who survived his fall in the first war, to finish Bludd off as an act of retaliation. McLeach tracks Bludd down in his ha uler, eventually outpacing Bludd's vehicle. Bludd injures himself in crashing through a billboard, but recovers quickly enough to aim his pistol at McLeach. McLeach, ready for a counter attack, speedily disarms his opponent. As soon as Bludd arms his RPG to kill McLeach, Percival fires a guided firework from his hauler, neawrly killing Bludd. Return Major Bludd spends the rest of the war in the hospital. By the war's end, Cobra Commander has been eliminated, and Destro and Demona are in control of Cobra Industries. The two welcome Bludd into their faction. Non Disney Villains Tournament Vs Jeremiah Gottwald Major Bludd guards COBRA Mansion until the mysterious cybernetic soldier, Jeremiah Gottwald, arrives. Working to protect his master, Bludd tries to hold off Gottwald with his sword until Gottwald kicks him away and disarms him. Bludd pulls a trick move, though, and uses a large machine to overload Gottwald's cybernetics. Gottwald stumbles to the ground, severely injured, allowing Bludd to capture him. The Destruction of Cobra MansionCategory:Comic Book VillainsCategory:Cobra IndustriesCategory:NDvDCVW ContestantsCategory:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war ContestantsCategory:Cobra Commander and Megatron Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Wacko and Cobra Commander Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Cobra Commander's AllianceCategory:Thailog's Alliance Major Bludd soon learns of Gottwald's intent: he was sent by Zero to infiltrate Cobra Mansion and kill Cobra Commander. Zero himself soon attacks the mansion, using his magical abilities to control minds to force most of the guards to commit suicide. Major Bludd shoots Zero's mask off, revealing him to be Lelouch vi Britannia. Bludd is about to gun Zero down when Rolo arrives and knocks Bludd's gun out of his hand. More surprises emerge when a massive Knightmare Frame enters the mansion and begins causing havoc. Bludd tries to shoot it down with a grenade launcher, but it blasts him aside with its own cannons. Bludd survives, but Cobra's empire does not. Death Major Bludd takes up a career as a freelance assassin, making a headquarters in the United States. This puts him right in the path of the vampire, Rip Van Winkle. Approached by Winkle and her ghoulish henchmen, Bludd ends up shot by the homicidal vampire. Bludd survives because of his power armor and opens fire on Winkle's men. He sets off a series of explosions, killing dozens of ghouls, while simultaneously laying waste to Winkle's forces with his rifle. When Winkle tries to get in and kill him, Bludd punches her away. He tries to flee by speed boat, but Winkle fires a heat seeking blast that plunges him in the water, leaving the agent to drown. Cartoon Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Michael Bell Category:Andre Sogliuzzo